Fantastic Four Vol 1 307
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** *** 246 East 53rd St. (Johnny's Apartment) * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Luna wasboth last seen in when Quicksilver's sanity is restored. * Franklin, Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben were all last seen in * Reed and Sue are departing this issue after Reed's decision that he and his wife should leave the team to spend more time with Franklin. Reed came to this conclusion in . * Crystal mentions her recent marital problems. They are as follows: ** Crystal married Quicksilver in ** She eventually grew unhappy and started an affair with real estate agent Norm Webster in . This carried on until they were caught in . ** Pietor seemingly went mad, but as revealed, he was actually being driving crazy by Maximus. While insane Quicksilver attacked his allies in , ** He was later captured in , when Crystal came to collect him, Ben offered her a position in the Fantastic Four which she accepted in . Pietro by the royal family to be cured . * Ben worries over the abuse Sharon suffered at the hands of the minions of Power Broker, Inc.. She was captured by the orginization in - . AS revealed she was raped by those thugs. This not flat out stated but heavily implied due to censorship imposed by the Comics Code Authority that enforced at the time. * Sue mentions Johnny having recently married "Alicia Masters", this happened in . * Throughout this issue the tensions between Ben, Johnny, Crystal and "Alicia" are frequently mentioned or hinted at. For those paying attention at home, these are the facts: ** Ben and the real Alicia Masters dated for a long time, since . ** Meanwhile, Johnny and Crystal dated between - until the outside world's pollution forced her to return home to Attilan. ** Crystal ended up rescuing Quicksilver along the way and the two fell in love as seen in - . Crystal and Quicksilver later got married in . Johnny had a series of failed relationships while Ben and Alicia remained together over the years. ** When most of the Fantastic Four were among those kidnapped by the Beyonder to battle in the first Secret Wars on Battleworld, Ben discovered he could change back and forth and believe it was because of Battleworld itself. He decided to stay there in . ** Ben remained in Battleworld between - where he eventually lost his ability to change back into Ben Grimm and returned to Earth. ** When he arrived in he discovered that Johnny was now in a relationship with "Alicia". ** In the truth of what Reed had known came out and the Thing quit the Fantastic Four. ** Ben ended up joining the Mole Man's society , where he still held a grudge against Reed and the Fantastic Four for everything that happened to him. Despite this he grudgingly rejoined the team when they later came looking for him. ** Johnny recently married "Alicia" in ** Meanwhile, Crystal had and affair with Norm Webster and was eventually caught during the events of through . ** In Ben realized that he still loved Alicia Masters. ** Reed elected Ben to replace him as leader of the Fantastic Four in ** Ben then asked Crystal to join the Fantastic Four . ** Johnny went so far as to accuse Crystal of trying to break up his marriage in . * The woman seen here married to Johnny is not the real Alicia Masters, but a Skrull spy named Lyja. As revealed in she took Alicia's place during the events of in order to spy on the group. * Diablo glosses over his origins which are expanded upon in - , and . This story istates that the locals of Transylvania imprisoned him in 1864, while Alpha Flight #21 states it happened in 1875. Diablo also recalls how he manipulated the Thing into freeing him back in * In this issue Reed and Sue move to Stamford, Connecticut. Here they continue to live until they rejoin the Fantastic Four in . * Following his defeat here Diablo is next seen in where he fails to take over the realm of the Bird People thanks to interference from the Sub-Mariner and Red Raven. * Reed, Sue, Ben, Johnny and Franklin are next seen in . Reprints: * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: *Fantastic Four: Extended Family Vol 1 1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}